You've got to hide your love away
by hurricaneklaine
Summary: During Kurt Hummels last year of high school, he falls hopelessly in love with a hazel eyed, gorgeous and kind man. A man who just happens to be Kurt's English teacher.
1. Chapter one

Kurt Hummel is not that concerned about the fact that school is starting again after the summer break. The chestnut haired boy is more happy about the fact that this will be his last year at McKinley High. Sure, he will miss Glee club and his Glee friends, and Mr Schuester of course, but still. The thought of getting out Ohio and try his luck in New York city instead, keeps him more sane and happy than anything. He is quite happy in general, he really is. Sure, he feels lonely sometimes, but he is also aware of that he does not need anyone else to be happy. He does not need his happiness to depend on anyone else than himself. He sighs a little as he arrives in front of the school. He stops his car and slowly turns his head to look out. Students are running in and out from the main entrance, people are hugging and laughing after not seeing each other over the break. Kurt can spot Santana and Brittany a bit further away and decides to finally get out of his car.

"Hummel! I haven't seen you all summer, been busy have you?", Santana smirks as Kurt arrives and lifts her eyebrows at those last words.

"If by busy you mean working my ass of to find the perfect college for me in New York and binge watching Sex And The City, then yes.", Kurt rolls his eyes a bit before hugging his friends.

"And by 'working your ass off' i assume you mean you actually have been getting a little boy on boy action this summer, haven't you? Congratulations Hummel, it is about time you loose the V card.", Santana laughs along with Brittany who looks rather confused as Kurt again, rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, but i've got nothing to update you with when it comes to the sex stuff.", Kurt winks, leaving Santana to sigh and shake her head.

"So you're just as big of a virgin as you were before summer? Come on Hummel.", she tilts her head a bit and smirks at him.

"I'll see you in glee.", Kurt ends their conversation.

He leaves his friends behind and starts making his way through the main entrance. He checks his brand new schedule one last time before walking towards his classroom. And while he is thankful that no one has slushied him so far, he is not that happy when he bumps into a hard shoulder before getting coffee all over him. Not that much better than being slushed, after all.

" _Really_?", Kurt hisses with clenched teeth as he looks down at the person bumping into him.

"I am so, so sorry! I really did not see you.", the guy says and Kurt is too furious to notice how the guy is rather gorgeous. Dark hair gelled and hazel eyes concerned.

"Of course you didn't. Maybe you should spend more time watching where you're going instead of daydreaming of what hideous bowtie you should wear next.", Kurt snaps, nodding towards the guys red little bowtie around his neck.

"God, i really do not have time for some freshman to ruin my day.", Kurt continues, looking down on his ruined shirt.

When Kurt looks up again, the guy does not look sad or offended about Kurt's words, but instead looks a little chocked and, amused? Kurt quickly walks away before the guy has a chance to say anything else.

He makes his way into the bathroom, groaning when he sees the big stain of coffee on his brand new shirt. Days like these, he is very lucky that he never leaves the house without a change of clothes. He pulls up a clean, blue and white striped shirt and puts a white cardigan over it. _That will do_ , he thinks to himself. He glances at the clock and tilts his head back in frustration as he realize that he will probably be late to his class because of that stupid _coffee guy_. Kurt shakes his head before quickly walking towards his classroom.

Kurt sighs a bit in relief as he spots the still opened door to the classroom and makes his way inside without looking up to meet the other students eyes on him. He sighs yet again as the only desk left is the one in front of the teachers desk, and nobody ever wants to sit there, not even Kurt. He quickly sits down, placing his leather bag on top of the table and then looks up. His mouth falls open in chock as he looks up towards the teacher, sitting on the desk in front of Kurt. _The coffee guy_. Kurt closes his mouth immediately as guy catches sight of Kurt and suddenly looks very amused. _Great. The first impression the new teacher gets of me is that i said his bowtie was ugly when he accidentally spilled coffee on me. Just Great_.", Kurt thinks to himself as he buries his face in his hands for a brief second.

The guy continues to keep his eyes on a very embarrassed Kurt for another few seconds before turning his head away, still with that amused smile on his face.

"Good morning class. I am your new english teacher this year. So no more suspicions that i am a freshman." the coffee guy, the _teacher_ , starts, hazel eyes glancing towards Kurt at the last few words.

"Now, you guys might not like me as much as your previous English teacher, but i will try my very best.", he continues with a wink, laughing a little bit as one on the students blurts out "Nobody liked Mrs Bolt anyway!"

"Okay, maybe i do not have that much pressure on me then.", the new teacher continues with a grin on his face.

"Anyway, i am Mr Anderson and i will try my very best to make this year a piece of cake for you all." he says, jumping of the desk to walk towards the whiteboard writing " _Mr Anderson_ " with blue letters.

"So, i i guess i can as well tell you a bit about myself then. I am twenty five years old, i live here in Ohio, but a few years ago i was living in the city of my dreams, New York, trying my luck in the musical theatre business. It didn't work out though, obviously. I mean, otherwise i would not be sitting here, teaching high school students, if i had the opportunity to live life as a famous performer instead.", Mr Anderson winks again, smiling a bit as the class laughs.

Kurt's mouth is still closed though. Feeling bad and embarrassed about before. How the hell could he insult a teacher!? To his defense, he did not know the guy was their teacher by then, but still. Kurt feels so uncomfortable that he does not even know where to look.

"So that is that, and after i call your names out, i want you all to grab a piece of paper and a pencil, and write down your name, your hobbies and where you see yourself in ten years. Sounds alright?", Mr Anderson asks before sitting down by his desk, the class nods and start talking to each other again. Kurt remains quiet.

"For hobbies, is it okay to write down drinking?", some guy in the back shouts, causing some girls to laugh. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Well if by drinking you mean drinking coffee or something like that, then fine.", Mr Anderson answers jokingly with a smile, "Actually, everyone add that to your notes, your favorite thing to drink!"

Kurt raises his eyebrows, that's a little odd, he thinks. What teacher cares about a students hobbies and favorite drink anyway? Kurt shakes his head.

Mr Anderson starts calling out students names, while scribbling something down on his paper after every student raises their hand when they hear their names.

"Kurt Hummel?", Mr Anderson says at last, looking around the classroom.

Kurt swallows loudly before slowly raising his hand, still feeling too embarrassed to even meet the teachers eyes.

He dares to slowly look up as Mr Anderson catches sight of his raised arm, smiles, nods and writes something in his papers.

 _That's it, i'll have to change classes, this is way too awkward_ , Kurt thinks to himself.

He begins doing as he was told, grabbing a piece of paper to write on.

" _Kurt Hummel. My hobbies are Glee club, Broadway musicals and being the most fashionable kid at this school. And my favorite drink is coffee. I quite enjoy that a bit too much maybe._ ", the boy scribbles down.

" _In ten years i see myself in New York. In a huge, luxury apartment. I'll be spending my days in different theaters at Broadway. And maybe i'll have somebody to come home to, that would be nice. And maybe a puppy too._ ", he finishes off.

The embarrassment in him starts to fade away a bit, although he is still very ashamed of the previous happening. He manages to sit through the lesson but still is a bit relieved as the bells rings after an hour. But he feels like he needs to apologize. This is his teacher, and Kurt does not want someone in position of grading Kurt, to hate him.

The classroom is quickly empty after the bell rings and Kurt is left alone in the classroom with Mr Anderson, who is now cleaning the whiteboard, facing away from Kurt.

Kurt awkwardly clears his throat to get Mr Anderson's attention.

"Yes?", the teacher says as he turns around, meeting Kurt's eyes one second later.

"I just, uhm, i just wanted to say that i am really sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean to snap the way that I did, and I mean if I had known you were my teacher, I- I would never, but uhm I- I mean I wouldn't normally treat another student like that either and-", Kurt feels himself rambling, gesturing with his hands to make his point.

"Hey, hey, calm down", Mr Anderson says before Kurt's rambling reaches another level.

"It's okay, i swear. And _I_ did not mean to ruin your shirt so i guess we can be equally sorry.", Mr Anderson continues with a kind, yet amused smile on his lips.

"Okay, good. But I'm really sorry anyway, and your bowtie is not hideous by the way.", Kurt answers quickly, causing his teacher to laugh. And for some reason that makes Kurt smile a bit.

"I wasn't that offended. I mean, sure i did spend a lot of time this morning to pick out the perfect bowtie, but hey, nobody's perfect.", Mr Anderson grins, gesturing his arms out.

"It actually looks good with that shirt though so i wouldn't be worried if i were you.", Kurt says, thankful that the embarrassment is now gone, and that his witty, sassy self is coming back to him.

"I trust your words then.", Mr Anderson smiles, revealing his upper line of teeth. Really white, straight, clean teeth, Kurt thinks.

Kurt smiles a bit before walking towards the door.

"See you next lesson, Kurt.", Mr Anderson smiles before Kurt is out of the classroom, and the boy quickly turns around with a smile before continuing his walk.

 _Okay good, so now that little misunderstanding is solved and out the way_ , Kurt thinks.

The day flies by, and by the time Kurt is on his way to Glee club, he catches the sight of his new English teacher in the hallway. Kurt did not notice it before during the awkward circumstances, but Mr Anderson is quite short, and also, quite cute. And he sure does know how to dress, even regarding Kurt's comment about his bowtie in the morning.

 _Refreshing with a cute teacher for once_ , Kurt thinks to himself, not even dreaming about the kinds of trouble a new, _cute_ teacher can cause to a young mind.

A week goes by, full of catching up with friends, adjusting to life with school and homework and all of that. Kurt does not mind it though, he thinks that it is quite nice to get some structure and routines in his life again after the summer break. So he doesn't really mind it when Monday arrives and he have to be up at six o' clock. And Kurt doesn't really mind arriving early at school, and he really does not mind it at all when Mr Anderson walks in because wow, Kurt haven't really noticed the previous week exactly how _gorgeous_ this teacher is. With his dark, tightly gelled hair. His long, dark eyelashes protecting his shiny hazel eyes. His bowties, and _oh_ , his quite tight jeans. Kurt quickly shakes his thoughts away because who thinks about how good their _teacher_ look in a pair of jeans? Kurt still glances discretely at the short man as he talks about Shakespeare's early life and work for an hour. The bell rings and Kurt is quick to pack his bag and begins to walk out among the rest of the students. He gives his teacher a quick glance, catching him looking at Kurt too, with a cup by his mouth.

"Don't worry, i'm not gonna spill my coffee all over you again.", Mr Anderson says with a wink as he becomes aware of Kurt's bright eyes on him. Kurt laughs a little.

"Well i appreciate that, if you would have just handed me a cup instead of pouring one over me that first day, i'd been more than happy.", Kurt jokes, not minding staying in the classroom a little for a brief conversation with his teacher.

"Noted.", Mr Anderson laughs with him before putting down his cup, "I read on your note that you wrote on the first day that your favorite drink is coffee, you saw the irony in that before you handed it in right?", his teacher continues with a big grin, showing of his perfect, white teeth.

"Well i would lie if i'd say that i _didn't_ write that down intentionally, just to make the whole coffee situation less awkward.", Kurt explains, enjoying this light conversation with the short man maybe a bit too much.

"The 'coffee situation', was it really that remarkable?", Mr Anderson quotes and laughs again.

"Well if you would have been the one calling your teacher's bowtie ugly, you wouldn't be so confident after that right?", Kurt points out, voice sarcastic and with a quick wink.

"It's not like i will give you an F just because you called my fashion hideous.", his teacher answers, still with a big smile on his face and with bright eyes looking at Kurt.

And that bright smile and that genuine laugh does something inside Kurt's chest because Kurt isn't used to this, he is not used to someone appreciating his wittiness like this, especially not a teacher. Not even Mr Schuester laughs at Kurt's witty, sassy comments.

"Well i wouldn't be surprised, you _did_ look a little offended after that comment.", Kurt says.

"You're witty.", Mr Anderson states with another huge smile.

"I am glad you appreciate it.", Kurt winks again. He actually _winks_? Towards his _teacher_?

"I am also late for my next class.", Kurt then states after a quick look at the clock.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Kurt.", Mr Anderson answers with a calm smile, watching Kurt as he walks out the door and then turns his attention to his cup of coffee again.

 _That was.. unusual_ , Kurt thinks to himself. Are student's really supposed to talk to their teachers like that? Sure he have had numerous deep conversations with Mr Shuester before, but that is different. Because Kurt sure as hell does not comment on Mr Schuester's fashion or _wink_ at him.

But whatever, Kurt thinks, he just appreciates conversation with people who seem to actually find him funny. _It's harmless, even the winks_ , Kurt thinks to himself later that day.


	2. Chapter two

Kurt arrives early to his English class the next day. He puts down his bag on a desk in the front, because lately, it hasn't been that bad sitting in front of the teacher like it usually is. At least when it comes to all the other teachers at this school. But Kurt actually quite enjoys sitting in the front now, glancing up at Mr Anderson now and then, looking at his teacher's usually focused, serious face as he reads something in his papers. Kurt smiles a little to himself thinking about his new teacher, and the smile doesn't disappear as a familiar, short body walks through the door, cheerfully whistling on some old song.

"Good morning, Kurt!", Mr Anderson almost sings out the words, tossing his brown leather bag on his desk.

"You seem awfully cheerful for a high school teacher at eight o' clock.", Kurt states in a sarcastic voice, smiling wider.

"What can i say? Drank a lot of coffee on my way here i guess.", Mr Anderson gestures to show his cup of coffee and smiles.

"You really have a thing for coffee do you? I mean, since you obviously likes walking around spilling coffee over peoples new clothes and all.", Kurt jokes, daring to be just a tiny bit more teasing and witty than before. Is this the way you should talk to your teacher though?

"Well like you said, i am a high school teacher, coffee is the only thing making the job easier.", Mr Anderson chuckles before continuing, "And also witty students like you of course!".

Kurt smiles at his teacher's words. Mr Anderson does actually appreciate him and his humor. Maybe he actually enjoys their little conversations as much as Kurt does. Kurt hopes he does.

"I'm glad to hear that.", is all Kurt can think of responding.

Is this what flirting feels like? Not that Kurt has any experience of it, but this- this sure feels like flirting. Witty comments, winking, Mr Anderson telling Kurt he appreciates witty students like Kurt. _Stop it Kurt Hummel_ , Kurt thinks to himself, _Your teacher is most certainly not flirting with you._ But the thought creeps on him every now and then, and Kurt can't help but hoping that it is flirting. That he is not just making it all up in his head. The familiar sound of the bell rings and other students arrives to the classroom. Mr Anderson nods a little towards them as they walk inside, but somewhere in between the other people in that classroom, Mr Anderson's gaze meet Kurt's and the younger boy can feel his chest aching for some unknown reason.

Later that afternoon, Kurt seats himself in his car with his dad, driving him to the hospital for the regular routine visit that Burt has to go to every other month after his heart attack a year ago.

"Promise to listen carefully to what they say and then tell me.", Kurt anxiously says to his father on their drive to the hospital.

"I thought _I_ was the parent.", Burt jokes, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Just promise me?"

"I promise, kiddo. You've got nothing to worry about.", his father assures him but Kurt doesn't really feel better. Because these repeated drives to the hospital, always makes him nervous. Because he can not forget what happened. He can not forget that he almost lost _another_ parent.

Kurt, like always, brings the latest issue of Vogue with him to read while he waits for his father. Vogue never failed cheering the boy up. It was just something about getting totally caught up in an article about the next seasons fashion or reading your horoscope that relaxed Kurt instantly. And that's exactly what he needs in a situation like this, because otherwise he would be sitting here, probably panicking because he would only be able to think about his father's condition and what _could_ have happened that time last year. And Kurt certainly does not enjoy overthinking and worrying, so Vogue is always the perfect distraction to him. And it always have been, ever since his mother died, he would beg his father to read him the magazine as a little boy. And that stuck with him.

After about fifteen minutes in the waiting area a familiar voice reaches the boys ears, "Kurt?".

He quickly looks up just to see Mr Anderson in front of him. And god, he is wearing grey sweatpants and a hoodie and Kurt for some damn reason has to hold in a gasp at the sight.

"Mr Anderson? Hi!", Kurt closes his magazine, watching Mr Anderson as he settles down next to him on the uncomfortable couch.

"Everything okay? Or what are you doing in the hospital?", Mr Anderson asks, just out of curiosity, Kurt supposes but the boy can also hear something like concern in the mans voice.

"Yeah i'm fine. Just waiting for my dad.", Kurt explains.

"Does he work here?", the hazel eyed teacher continues with raised eyebrows.

"No he is here for uhm, a routine visit.", Kurt shrugs, smiling a bit, hoping for no further questions about why his father is here.

"Oh i see."

"What about you?"

"Well my brother, Cooper, called me like fifteen minutes ago in panic because apparently he heard his ankle snap while he was working out.", Mr Anderson laughs a little at the story and Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Poor your brother, if only he knew that you are sitting here laughing at him.", Kurt says ironically with a smile.

"He is just such a drama queen.", the man defends himself, "Although his ankle did look kind of blue".

"You sound like horrible support.", Kurt teases, causing his teacher to laugh once again in the quiet room.

"That might be true but you should have heard him being all dramatic about it, saying something about having to amputate his whole leg.", Mr Anderson tells him with a huge grin.

"Okay well that does sound like a typical drama queen.", Kurt states, laughing along with his teacher.

"You ready to go home, kiddo?", the voice of his father interrupts them, eyes on Mr Anderson with a suspicious look in them.

"Yeah, sure.", Kurt answers quickly, standing up as Burt walks towards them.

"Is this your friend here?", he asks.

"No, uhm, this is my new English teacher, Mr Anderson.", Kurt responds, mentally slapping himself for blushing for some reason.

"Hi, Mr Hummel, I'm Mr Anderson.", his teacher formally introduces himself, reaching out a hand to shake Burt's.

"Sorry, thought you looked a bit to young to be a teacher.", Burt admits.

"Dad!", Kurt snaps, shooting a warning look towards his father.

"No it's okay.", Mr Anderson laughs, "I guess looks can be a bit deceiving."

Burt simply nods and Kurt smiles a little.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr Anderson.", Burt says with a tired voice, and the teacher smiles.

"I'll see you in school, Kurt.", he says.

"Bye Mr Anderson.", Kurt smiles before walking arm in arm with his father out from the hospital and towards the car.

And while he really does listen to his father talking about what the doctor said, his mind seems to wander a bit. To hazel eyes and white, perfect teeth. Kurt shakes his head. Why is he thinking about his teacher again? This needs to stop, he decides.

The second week of school is over and during the weekend, Kurt's mind is busy. Busy with homework, busy with thoughts on college, but most of all busy with the thought of a bowtie wearing, coffee drinking, short man who seems to appear every now and then in the boys brain. And sure he tries to keep himself busy and to distract himself by cooking, hanging out with Rachel and arguing with Finn about what movie they should watch. But somehow, the thought of that cheer laugh and those bright hazel eyes are stuck in Kurt's brain and the boy really does not know why. Okay so Mr Anderson is cute. Or adorable. Or freaking gorgeous. But Kurt can keep those thoughts to himself, it isn't that unusual that students thinks their young teachers are hot, right? Because it is harmless, it is. Kurt remember having a crush on his teacher in kinder garden too, and there wasn't anything wrong with that either, so this should be the same, right? Kurt is trying to convince himself, but every time he tries to push those thoughts of his _very_ handsome teacher away, they seem to become more clear and more eager. Kurt sighs. Why does he always have to crush on people who can never crush on him back? He's been there numerous time now. Will he ever be loved? Kurt thinks to himself. Why can't he just accept that he needs to wait for someone, why is he so eager for love, why can't he wait? He groans into his pillow that Sunday night, tossing and turning in his bed. He just wants that hazel eyed man out of his dreams and out of his mind, because this is just a crush. A harmless crush that will never be anything more.

Monday arrives and this is the first time that Kurt has felt nervous to go to Mr Anderson's class. And the boy can't figure out why, but it sure does bother him. Is it because of this stupid crush? God, this really needs to stop right now. Because Kurt will not accept his stupid crush making it hard to focus in classes and making him screw up school. He will not allow that to happen. Kurt gets dragged out of his thoughts as another person arrives to the classroom with a huge pile of books in his arms.

"That does not look too stable.", Kurt laughs a bit at the sight of Mr Anderson struggling to carry the big pile, almost stumbling on every step.

"Kurt! Thank god! Would you help me with these?", Mr Anderson says, chasing his breath.

"Well yes, if you aren't going to drop them all over me, like your coffee.", Kurt teases before grabbing the five first books at the top.

"You're never gonna let go of that coffee incident aren't you?", Mr Anderson laughs, placing the now smaller pile of books on his desk.

"Never.", Kurt answers with a smirk.

"Where does all of that wittiness come from? I am amazed.", Mr Anderson once again laughs, crossing his arms as his hazel eyes turns to Kurt.

"I guess it's like my own little shield or something.", Kurt shrugs, not seeming to be able to stop smiling towards his teacher.

"Well it's a very good shield i might say.", the man says with a smile before turning towards his desk.

"By the way, i've got something for you.", he continues, causing Kurt to raise his eyebrows a little.

"You do?"

"You forgot this at the hospital.", Mr Anderson hands him the Vogue magazine Kurt had brought with him to the hospital.

"Oh i didn't even realize i forgot it, thank you! I mean, I didn't even get to read my horoscope when i read it before.", Kurt says, quickly starting to flip the pages.

"Really? Well you can't miss out on what the stars have to say about your life this month, can you?", Mr Anderson teases. He literally _teases_ Kurt, with the tone in his voice and his eyes and his gestures and everything.

"Actually, something about the position of Jupiter is apparently making something in my career happen this month. Something good, it says.", Kurt quickly answers with as much sarcasm in his voice as his teacher, flipping the pages in the magazine.

"Go jupiter!", Blaine says with a laugh, "What does mine say?"

"What sign are you?", Kurt asks, glancing towards Mr Anderson as the man walks a bit closer to see the magazine.

"Aries.", he says.

"Well so it says-", Kurt begins, "that because of some random star collapsing, you will have one event changing your whole life.", Kurt's eyes meet those hazel ones again.

"Really?", Mr Anderson says, with a smile and a voice so calm it makes Kurt shiver.

Kurt does not break the eye contact, and their gazes holds for a little _too_ long without anyone saying anything before the door slams open and the other students walks in. Some of them saying hi to Mr Anderson, and some of them giving Kurt funny looks. Kurt rolls his eyes because he is used to it, one thing that he is not used to though is this tingling feeling and that weird form of shiver that just took over his body seconds earlier. And never in his life has Kurt Hummel had a hard time focusing on a lesson before, today though, he seems oh so distracted by the shine from a pair of hazel eyes meeting his every once in a while.

The rest of the school week goes by quickly. Kurt makes himself busy with intense studying and all of his focus and energy on Glee club. He is happy to be back actually, and while he tries to convince himself that this sudden happiness comes from being back in glee with his friends, there's something else too. But Kurt does not let himself think any further about what that might be. On Friday afternoon while Kurt is on his way to glee club, he feels something hard against his shoulder. Pushing him into the lockers, causing Kurt to both hit his head _and_ fall to the ground. Kurt looks up. Azimio and Karofsky.

"Good to be back in school, right Lady boy?", Azimio laughs, giving his friend a high five.

"What the hell is your problem?", Kurt stands up, brushing some dust off his pants, looking Azimio dead in the eyes.

"I wouldn't talk back like that if i were you little fairy boy.", Karofsky answers with an ugly grin on his face.

"Just because your lives are both miserable and pathetic, you do not have to ruin mine.", Kurt snaps between clenched teeth and the two larger boys walks towards him.

"What was that?", Karofsky warns.

"You're both nothing and you know it, you're pathetic.", Kurt spits out, not knowing where this sudden braveness is coming from.

"You don't know anything!", Karofsky spits back, eyes dark as he pushes Kurt up the lockers.

"Hey! What are you doing!?", a familiar voice gets both Kurt and Karofsky's attention and they both turn their gazes to the man walking towards them.

"What are you doing? Let him go, now!", Mr Anderson speaks loudly and Kurt can feel his heart stutter a bit at the worried tone in his voice.

"Do not ever talk back to me like that again, Hummel.", Karofsky hisses, letting go of Kurt before he quickly walks away with Azimio.

"Kurt, are you okay?", Mr Anderson immediately asks, looking at Kurt with wide, concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Kurt sighs, brushing some dust from the floor off his clothes yet again.

"What was it all about?", Mr Anderson continues, looking even more confused.

"It's, ugh, It's a long story i guess.", Kurt tells him, tossing his bag over his shoulder, reaching a hand against the back of his head.

"Ouch.", he hisses at the touch and Mr Anderson's eyes gets even wider.

"Come with me.", the teacher simply says, nodding towards an empty classroom.

"So, what is the story?", Mr Anderson asks as Kurt has settled himself down at a desk.

"I mean i guess we don't really like each other. Or more like, we hate each other. That's it.", Kurt shrugs.

"Why?", Mr Anderson says confused, crossing his arms in front of Kurt.

"I mean, he has been harassing me for quiet a long time now.", Kurt bites his lip.

"How long?"

"About three years i would say."

"Are you serious? Why haven't the teachers done something about it?", Mr Anderson's voice is more upset rather than confused now.

"I don't know, they all let homophobia slide away too easily.", Kurt sighs, leaning his forehead against his palm.

"What do you mean?", Mr Anderson asks.

"I mean that i am gay and that is why he is harassing me.", Kurt tells him, voice a little louder and a little more annoyed than before. Because Kurt does not like talking about this.

"You're kidding me?", Mr Anderson asks again with a voice that sounds both confused, weak and- sad?

Kurt raises his eyebrow because, hello, he just told his teacher that he is gay and he would expect some sort of disgusted reaction, but Mr Anderson doesn't react at all. Maybe he really is a genuinely good and caring person, and maybe he does not care about the fact that Kurt is gay. Maybe it doesn't bother him like it seems to do to everyone else?

"Nope.", Kurt shrugs.

"Listen, Kurt. I won't let that happen again, okay? Just tell me if he says or does anything like that to you again, and i'll take care of it. Or do you want me to go and tell the principal right now?", his teacher with the hazel eyes tells him and the boy almost flinches at the words because when have anyone been acting so genuinely nice to him? And a teacher? A teacher that actually cares about the fact that this whole school is homophobic?

"No, uhm, you don't have to tell Figgins, it's alright. But i appreciate what you said. It feels nice to hear that someone actually cares about the issue.", Kurt answers after a few seconds in silence.

"Of course i care about the issue. I care about my students. I care about you, okay? And i don't get it why the teachers haven't done anything about this yet.", Mr Anderson shakes his head, and Kurt barely hears those last words because Mr Anderson just told him that he cares about Kurt. And Kurt would normally roll his eyes, thinking that it is just empty words, but the sincerity and seriousness in Mr Anderson's voice makes Kurt believe him.

"Thank you.", Kurt manages to say, suddenly feeling a little light headed about the whole situation, "I think i will just go home now. Can't bother to deal with Karofsky or Azimio anymore today."

"I understand you. And i will keep an eye on those two for you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now have a good weekend, Kurt. Take it easy.", Mr Anderson smiles.

"You too, Mr Anderson.", Kurt smiles back, "You know, maybe you can pour some coffee over both of them, i would love to see that.", Kurt jokes just as he reaches the door, feeling the wittiness coming back to him.

"Ah! The coffee incident. I will think of it. But i don't think i wanna waste my precious coffee on people like them.", Mr Anderson laughs with a wink.

Kurt simply smiles before he walks out the door and out of the school. Kurt continues to smile to himself all the way to his car, like he achieved something. But it suddenly hits him, this is not some new good friend, and this is not flirting. This is his _teacher_ , he reminds himself. But it is such a genuinely nice and caring person that just happens to be taking place in the body of an English teacher. Kurt sighs. Sure, Mr Anderson is nice. And rather cute. And so maybe Kurt has a tiny crush, and so what? He surely can't be the only one to think that McKinley highs new English teacher is gorgeous. He can't be. Kurt shrugs a little. _This is normal, it is_ , he thinks to himself, pushing away the thoughts of that smiling, caring, hazel eyed man. Yeah, this is definitely not good.


	3. Chapter three

Kurt is rather happy when the weekend arrives, mostly because of his plans to have a musical marathon with Rachel and Mercedes. But while he does not admit it to himself, he kind of miss school a little bit. Which is a completely new feeling. And if Kurt would have analyzed the reason to that, he would only come up with one good answer; Mr Anderson. But of course Kurt does not think of it more than necessary, so the thoughts quickly leaves the boy's brain. Instead he tries talking about everything else with his friends. Anything to distract himself. Until the subject comes up.

"So what's that new teachers name?", Mercedes asks and Kurt quickly turns his gaze towards her, feeling his heart start racing a little bit.

"Mr Anderson.", Rachel quickly answers, "I've heard that he is way too young for this job, and that he mostly gives out pop quizzes because he can't bother to do anything else."

Mercedes laughs.

"That's not true!", Kurt, to his surprise, quickly tells them. His voice loud and annoyed.

"Well I don't really know, i just heard someone talking about him at lunch the other day.", Rachel shrugs, taking a bite of her cupcake.

"Well it is not true. I take his class and he is really committed to his work and he really cares about the students. And he really loves what he is doing, and we've taken like, one pop quiz so far, so that rumor you heard is clearly wrong.", Kurt says, fully aware how bitter he sounds about that someone would say something like that about Mr Anderson. Because he is, why would anyone even make up a rumor about that Mr Anderson does not take his job seriously?

"Wow you don't have to get all overly protective, Kurt. It's just something that I heard, I did not say it was true.", Rachel lifts an eyebrow at Kurt's sudden bitterness.

"Well, it's not.", he snaps, breaking the eye contact to search for the remote, "Let's just start watching the movies now, shall we?"

He feels Mercedes and Rachel giving him funny looks about his protective words about his teacher, but Kurt does not care. Because anyone would protect their favorite teacher if someone were to make up some rumor about them, right?

Right?

Kurt is trying his very best to convince himself but he knows that maybe he did overreact a little. He starts thinking about how probably no one actually enjoys the company of a teacher as much as he does, and he feels embarrassed. He really needs to get this man out of his brain.

He spends his Sunday evening with his Vogue magazine and a cup of coffee. He almost spits out his drink and feels his heart speed up at the sight of a little note when he flips the next page in his magazine. A tiny little note between two pages containing an article about how bowties are in fashion for fall this year. Kurt's hand shakes a little bit as he grabs the note to read it. Because he knows who read the magazine when Kurt forgot it at the hospital that evening. Mr Anderson.

" _Aha! Bowties are the new 'it' thing this fall! You did not expect Vogue to say that when you told me my bowtie was hideous, did you? (I couldn't help but reading your magazine when you left it at the hospital,Vogue is my bible)_ ", Kurt reads with an awfully large smile on his face. Okay so Mr Anderson likes vogue, and he is continuing their eternal conversations about bowties and coffee and all that. Once again, like he actually enjoys talking to Kurt. Joking with Kurt. And, flirting with Kurt? Because this whole thing still feels like flirting to him, but he knows that it is not. It can't be. Because Mr Anderson is Kurt's teacher and he does not know anything about him more than that he likes coffee, Vogue, and have a brother. That's it. And that's all he will ever get to know, Kurt thinks. He quickly shakes those thoughts away.

On a Monday a few weeks later, Kurt finds himself weirdly excited yet nervous for school. And while he pretends that he does not know why, he surely does. Because after a few weeks of arriving early to class to have just a bit too personal conversation with his English teacher about pretty much everything and anything, of course he feels excited to go to school. To actually have someone to talk to about things they both enjoy like Vogue, Musicals, New York, fashion and coffee, it feels amazing. And Kurt does not only enjoy their conversation because the man is gorgeous and the way his lips moves as he speaks is more than attractive. Because Kurt just really truly enjoys their little chats before class, that's all. Kurt puts his turtleneck on along with his blue cardigan, and seats himself in his car.

"Good morning, Kurt!", Kurt's heart drops at that familiar voice filling the empty classroom.

"Hi Mr Anderson, you seem awfully cheerful yet again. I mean, it is Monday after all.", Kurt says because he simply can not seem to _not_ start a conversation with his gorgeous teacher.

"Well, it is a lovely Monday! I can probably say that this is the best Monday of this whole week.", the man smiles big and Kurt lifts an eyebrow. _This man is so freaking adorable_.

"That does not make any sense, Mr Anderson. I'm pretty sure this is the _only_ Monday this week, thankfully.", Kurt laughs and his teacher looks at him with happy, golden eyes.

"Well, I guess it kind of doesn't, but it _does_ sound more positive, don't you think?", Mr Anderson explains and Kurt's face almost hurts from smiling so big.

 _Oh yeah, this is definitely the most adorable sight Kurt have ever seen._

" _Too_ positive for a Monday morning.", Kurt jokes and his teacher laughs, "Seriously though, I wish i could get some of that positivity of yours.", the boy continues with a smile.

"Well, you've just gotta be dramatic about it, like, overly dramatic positive.", Mr Anderson grins.

"I thought you told me at the hospital that your _brother_ was the drama queen in the family? I get a feeling that it might not be true.", Kurt teases, causing his teacher to laugh _again_.

"Well what do you expect? I had dreams of becoming a Broadway star, of course you gotta be a bit of a drama queen to get there.", Mr Anderson jokingly defends himself, looking at Kurt with amused, yet warm eyes.

"Of course.", Kurt winks. And he should not be doing that. He should not be winking and talking about his teacher's family with him. Because those are inappropriate conversations and actions, but Kurt can not help it. He really can not. Because he can't remember the last time he enjoyed a conversation as much as he does with Mr Anderson. And why is that so wrong?

"But you know what i am talking about, right? Because from what i remember, you wrote on your note that first day of school, that you want to work as a musical theatre artist on Broadway.", Mr Anderson winks and Kurt feels his face getting red. He is actually blushing, and Kurt _never_ blushes. Maybe it's because of the fact that Mr Anderson actually remembers what Kurt wrote down on that note a few weeks ago, or it is because of how those hazel eyes are gluing to Kurt's bright blue ones.

"Well, I never said _I_ wasn't a drama queen.", Kurt says with a grin, "But you know, in a good way."

"I'm sure.", Mr Anderson winks again. He winks! Towards Kurt! And the boy can feel their conversations getting more and more personal and inappropriate. But Kurt does not care by now, he really does not.

Yet again their gazes hold for _too_ long. Like they have few times during the past few weeks. Hazel mixed with bright blue ones, and Kurt would lie if he did not said that that mix of hazel and gold is slowly becoming his favorite color. Because god, it is. And this eye contact feels way too intimate than what it actually is. Like it would not be physically possible to turn his faze somewhere else. And then reality hits him as the bell rings, causing them both to flinch a little, and Kurt sighs in frustration as the classroom is filled with other students.

Kurt has never been the one to not focus in his classes or to not give his very best at every assignment and test, at least not until they got their new English teacher. Because this lesson he just cant focus. He is _way_ too distracted by the movement of Mr Anderson's lips and the shine in his hazel eyes. Kurt knows he shouldn't be so distracted by that, but he is. And he has been a few lessons now and this is really not good, the boy thinks.

"And that is it for today. Don't forget to at least start reading your books this week. You're supposed to be done with them in a month, so my suggestion is that you start reading them as soon as possible.", Mr Anderson tries to get the students attention as they all start making their ways out of the the classroom.

The teacher sighs a bit before taking a sip of his coffee and Kurt's eyes are stuck again because those lips. Those pink, perfectly shaped lips. Kurt shakes his head. He should not be thinking about them.

"How is your brother's ankle? I forgot to ask earlier.", Kurt asks his teacher with a grin, not seeming to be able to _not_ start a conversation with the man as fast as he gets the chance. Like he just can not help but to start talking about things not related to school, things that are too personal. Yet here he is, asking his teacher about his freaking family.

"Oh, he is just fine. He was just being a drama queen, remember?", Mr Anderson answers with yet another discreet wink, and Kurt could be wrong but it still almost seems like Mr Anderson actually enjoys their conversations like Kurt does. Even though their conversations might be a bit too personal and therefor inappropriate, and normally these kind of conversations would probably make another teacher uncomfortable, but Mr Anderson isn't. And Kurt wonders why.

"And how is your fathers-uhm, well I don't really know the reason he was there, but how is he?", the teacher continues just as Kurt thought that the best thing to do was to leave.

"Well, he is fine, he is okay.", Kurt tells him, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"May I ask why he was there, or is that too personal?", Mr Anderson then asks, a little hesitant.

Oh.

So Mr Anderson _knows_ that they're talking about too personal stuff. Yet he does not seem to do anything about it or to stop it. He still asks.

"No it's okay. He uhm, he had a heart attack a year ago. So he just goes to the hospital for normal routine visits every other month. But he is okay.", Kurt explains, feeling like he is about to scratch open some well hidden wound in him by talking about this. Because it always just makes him think about what _could_ have happened. That he _could_ have lost the only parent he have left.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Kurt.", Mr Anderson says, sounding so genuinely honest and caring that Kurt just wants to tell him everything about it all, for hours. Open up to him in a way he never have opened up to anyone before. Because he trusts this man, he really does.

"It's okay. I mean he's fine now and is taking good care of himself. So he's fine, he really is.", Kurt can feel his voice shaking a bit but quickly smiles to hide the fact that this is hard to talk about.

"Kurt, you can always, uhm, come and talk to me, you know. Not only if Karofsky and Azimio are bothering you, but you know, about these kind of things too. I mean, if you feel like you need support.", Mr Anderson then says, yet again sounding a bit hesitant as he scratches his neck.

"Well I thought you were an English teacher, not the school counselor.", Kurt jokes, thankful for his wittiness that always seems to be able to ease up situations and conversations like this.

"Oh come on.", Mr Anderson laughs, "I really mean it though, Kurt. Think of me as your mentor or something, alright? I want you to come and talk to me if there's something bothering you, I get the feeling that you could really use someone, uhm, a _teacher_ , to help you with that."

"That's really nice of you, Mr Anderson. I'll remember that, thank you.", Kurt says and his voice might have come off weaker than he intended it to, but his teachers words are just so nice and full of honesty and heart, and Kurt doesn't really know how to handle it when people are being _that_ nice to him.

"Have a good day, Kurt."

"You too, Mr Anderson."

And just like that, Kurt is out the door. Hands shaking. This needs to stop, Kurt thinks. Why does the only person he has ever connected so fast with, have to be his damn English teacher? It sucks. It really does. Because of course Kurt can't stop himself from looking a little too long at a man who shares his love for Broadway, fashion, coffee and Vogue. Who has the deepest, hazel eyes Kurt has ever seen. How is the young boy supposed to resist that? And Kurt is well aware of how silly it all is, he is. Because this is his teacher, and he probably isn't even gay. Although he haven't said a word about having a partner or anything like that. Kurt shakes those thoughts away quickly, because he should not be thinking about whether or not Mr Anderson has a partner or not. Whether

he is gay or not. But one can dream, Kurt thinks. He can still look, and he can still talk to Mr Anderson. But that's all that there will ever be, Kurt knows that. He knows it as he sits in Glee club, listening to Rachel sing a solo. He knows it on the ride home. He knows it at dinner. Although he certainly does _not_ know it when he falls asleep and the man shows up in his dreams again. But dreams does not count, Kurt thinks. Because you can't control what you dream, right? So maybe in his dreams, that's the once space Kurt gets to sort out his thoughts about Mr Anderson. And oh god, dreams about Mr Anderson teaching shirtless really does not help the whole "do not think about him" deal that Kurt has with himself. Because of course he remembers the sight in his dreams the morning after, and clearly, his body remembers the sight too. Kurt groans into his pillow as his alarm goes off on Wednesday morning, but is quickly on his feet walking to the bathroom. His morning routine goes by pretty fast and a few hours later he is sitting in his last class of the day, French. The whole day have gone by so smoothly, so the boy is not prepared for the sight in front of him when he makes his way towards his car.


End file.
